


Nights With You

by FootballManiac



Category: Preath, Women's soccer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballManiac/pseuds/FootballManiac
Summary: Tobin wants Christen to fight for her, for what they could possibly be, and for what they already have. But Christen has always let her down and Tobin is exhausted, has grown tired.Will Christen just let her walk off?





	1. Jenga

**Author's Note:**

> First time to write fanfic. All kinds of judgment is welcome though. Also, I haven't edited this yet. So apologies ahead for typos and grammar errors...and a lot of run on sentences.
> 
> Update: Done a couple of editing.

It's the last night before everybody heads home for the Christmas break. Tobin is out on a dinner with friends in an outback grill restaurant at the hilltop facing the majestic view of the city night lights. She feels the cold December air as it blows against her skin. _Who the fuck suggested we eat here?_ She complains silently. _Well, whats new? You're friends with these nutheads, Tobin._ She regrets wearing skinny jeans, a thin navy blue and apple green striped tank top with no jacket or sweatshirt on to shield her from the cold. _You're gonna die of hypothermia all because you want to kill a girl with your looks? You're not a moron, Tobin. Just gay._ She internally scolds herself. She's seated next to Alex whose skin's warm on hers. Tobin's only source of comfort right now is the heat coming from the occasional and unintentional, she convinces herself, brushing of their elbows and arms against each other. It makes the cold a little bearable. 

 

She remembers the first time she met Alex. She was in her sophomore year in college. It just happened one day while the class was waiting for their professor's presentation to start. Tobin felt a slight tapping on her arm. She looked up to her right and was captivated by a sweet smile and deep blue eyes, "Hi, is this seat taken?" Tobin gulped. She couldn't find words. _God she's pretty._ A loud screeching of microphone from the podium brought her back in the present. The girl was still standing and waiting for her reply. "I'm sorry, I spaced out. And no, it's vacant." The girl's smile grew wider and she shook her head while settling herself on the seat. Tobin did not know where she got the confidence but she found herself smiling too and asked boldly, "What?" in a friendly way. The girl took a dark green Sanrio notebook out of her bag then looked straight at her then crinkled her nose in a cute, adorable way. "Nothing, I just think you're cute." She reached out her hand, "I'm Alex." _What she thinks I'm cute, too? What kind of cute? Annoying cute like Dora? No, Tobin! Dora isn't cute, just annoying. So what kind of cute? Maybe like Emma Watson? What the fuck Tobin you know Emma isn't cute, she's hot!_ Tobin's internal battle is getting worse. The girl raised her eyebrows and was about to drop her hand, disappointment on her face, when Tobin did not respond. "I spaced out again, didn't I?" Tobin recovered. "Yeah, you kinda did." Tobin reached out and shook her hand, "I'm Tobin, by the way and believe me I'm usually not this weird." They both chuckled as the professor cleared his throat signaling his ready to start his presentation. 

"Hey, Tobin." She heard Alex whisper. "I know it's too soon for this but..." _Oh my god is she going to ask me out?!_ "...do you have an extra pen? I can't find mine." Alex continued. _OMG!_ Tobin was internally beating herself; feeling embarrassed although the girl next to her had no idea about it. Alex was pleading to Tobin with her puppy eyes. To say she was stunning would be an understatement and an insult. Alex had long straight hair that Tobin swears shine against the light, red lips that glisten in her smile, perfect dark eyebrows, long curvy lashes, slightly pink cheeks, and she's dressed in a simple blue Nike shirt, bleached jean shorts, and a pair of white Nike sneakers that she looked bomb on. _Stop checking her out you fool! Shove your gay ass back!_ Tobin nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, of course. Wait a sec." Tobin took out a black ballpen, thanking god she brought one that day. Usually she would come to class, penless. Only taking notes in her laptop. Tobin thought Alex could ask her anything. She could tell her to steal the Queen's crown and Tobin would gladly oblige without second thoughts. "Thank you, I owe you one." Tobin breathed deep, trying to keep her cool and unaffected but as soon as Alex took the pen from her hand and her fingertips softly touched hers, Tobin swore to the gods she saw stars and angels and felt any minute she would pass out. _This is gonna be the best class ever!_

 

The breeze blows again causing chills at the back of her neck and brings her back at the present. Tobin enjoys the feeling of Alex's warmth as she rests the side of her head on her shoulder. "Fuck! What are we going to do with all these leftovers?!" Kelley exclaims looking at the platters of half-touched salads, creamy tuna, sweet and spicy chicken, an 18-inch wide house specialty monster burger, a giant banana split, onion rings, fries, Asian spicy rice, nachos, burritos, and steak. "Kelley, watch your mouth!" Christen snaps. She's sitting across the table on the right side of Kelley, away from Tobin. "And isn't this your doing though? Now you know you gotta listen when I say you shouldn't order two platters for each dish especially if it's family size." Christen adds as she rolls her eyes. The two have been friends since their sophomore year in college. They were assigned dorm roommates and fortunately figured they both loved football and could spend talking about European clubs and leagues until dawn. They didn't also mind arguing 24/7 on who's the better footballer between Ronaldo and Messi and better club between Barcelona and Real Madrid. Although Tobin has stopped playing football, she knows by heart Ronaldo tops the Argentinian. That's one thing of the many Tobin agrees with Christen, which is of course to Kelley's disgust and horror. Other than this slight glitch between them, it wasn't that long for Kelley and Christen to become close friends like sisters. Their friendship blossomed naturally. Though it rarely happens between a Barca and Madridista. 

A few months in their friendship, Alex introduced her to the duo. Alex played in the university football team with them and became friends with Kelley.

 

"I know, I know but Pressy we were broke and starved in college! Now that we have jobs and earn a living--- and don't see these fucktards that often, might I point that out as well, we should feast for the rare times we hang out!" She hears Kelley whine. Everybody has fallen silent. They know Kelley is right. They rarely see each other now that they are all working. Well, except for Kelley, Christen, and Tobin. They become inseparable the past few months.

There's a palpable uneasiness in the surroundings. Tobin feels Alex shifts her head, perhaps trying to get more comfortable and seeking more heat from her shoulder. _Damn, she's shivering._ "Lex, put a sweater on." Tobin says softly, almost a whisper, just on top of Alex's head. "It's in the car. I was so hungry and in a hurry that I left it in there." She feels her chuckle a little. Tobin rests her right cheek on the top of Alex's head hoping the body contact will help her warm up.

"I have an idea!" Ash blurts out like she just solved a century old mystery. Everybody sighs. It eases out the awkwardness in the table. "So this place has a wooden Jenga, right?" She smiles from cheek to cheek. "How about we play some? Whoever loses and crashes the piles must finish one platter!" She looks intently at everyone, raising each of her eyebrow alternately like she's challenging the competitive monster she knows still residing deep inside her friends' cores.

Like Christen and Kelley's friendship story, hers with Ash started when they became roommates in the university dorm. Tobin wasn't used to sharing a room with somebody, lest a stranger but it helped that they both loved to surf and eat a lot.

 

Ali and Julie groan in disagreement on Ash's self-proclaimed ingenious idea. "Aren't we too full yet to be moving?" Allie words out. "Don't be a 40 year old man who just wants to lie on the couch and rub his belly when dinner's finished." Ash jabs back.

 

"I'm in! I'm still full but I know I'm not gonna lose to any of you. So I'm in." Christen shrugs like she's so sure of herself. "Yeah, unless y'all chicken and don't trust yourself that much...then just keep your royal asses seated and watch the starters play and rock this shit...benchers." Ash drops the last word like an atomic bomb. She knows she's ignited a fire in her friends. Nobody wants to be called by that word. It's the lowest of all the blows.

 

Tobin clenches her jaw as everyone, fueled now by burning fervor and pride, sits up and excitedly moves to the next table where the waiter is placing the wooden Jenga. _Fuck! I'm not good at this!_ Tobin silently complains. Alex reaches and wraps her arm in Tobin's. Tobin glances at her with steady expression although thankful for the warmth coming her touch. Alex looks her in the eyes "I got you." She tells Tobin softly, words only intended for Tobin's ears. Then she smiles. _She knows I'm not good at this. She always knows me._ Tobin stares at Alex and smiles back at her. "Okay, lets rock this, Lex. Help me crush em down." She feels confident now as they walk towards their eager and waiting friends.

 

_HOLY SHIT...WHAT THE FUUUUUCKFUCCCCK_ Tobin swears this is the hardest thing she's done in her life although Kelley disagrees and brings up the marine biology exam they both took in their sophomore year. "Our TA cut the test way too early. It wasn't time yet. We had 2hrs to consume yet she took our papers just 45 minutes after we started. As if it was that easy remembering and actually spelling out different scientific names of fish!" Kelley explains. "Yeah, Kel, as if you can add more answers to your barren paper." Tobin lashes out and makes everybody laugh.

Tobin has already crashed the blocks twice and has eaten a half-full platter of fries and onion rings as consequences. _I'm not gonna finish another one tonight._ She promised herself. Despite how much Alex tries to give her easy moves after her turn and helps Tobin pull out blocks (telling her a few advices by the side when it's her turn), their friends seem to be conniving against them and want them to lose. Ash would pick out the most delicate block letting Alex, who picks after her, struggle in trying not to break the tower of blocks down. Then it's Tobin whose turn is tragically harder than the previous ones.

This time, Tobin has successfully pulled out a block though. She steps back next to Alex and snakes her arm around her waist, still trying to acquire as much heat as possible to keep them both warm and cozy. Kelley moves forward to take her turn. She's breathing heavily, eyes focused on the pile of wooden blocks. Allie takes a video and mouths, "Serious Kelley is a rare phenomenon that needs to be documented." Everybody giggles at the truthfulness of the statement. Behind Kelley, Tobin notices Christen; eyes fixed on hers. Although they have exchanged a couple of smiles and glances tonight and laughed at each other's jokes, they haven't really talked. And Tobin knows they should. It's the inevitable. Heck that's what she wanted. Before the night ends, she will have to talk to her.

Tobin examines Christen's eyes. They are expectant, almost pleading and hopeful. Tobin sees the longing. They betray Christen and give out her true emotions. No matter how hard Christen shows she's happy and enjoying the night, no matter how loud she cracks at jokes that aren't even that funny, Tobin has spent too many days and nights staring at those green orbs to fully know well the emotions they convey. They tell Tobin Christen is faking it. That as much as she wants their friends to think she's unbothered, deep down she wishes she's the one wrapped in Tobin' arm. Hopes she's the one feeling the kind of heat that only Tobin's skin can provide. Christen's eyes, though confused and hurt, tell Tobin she's dying to be in Alex's place tonight. It should be her instead.

Tobin doesn't smile. She maintains her poker face. She won't let Christen win this time. She might suck in Jenga but she won't gonna lose to Christen again. Not in this game. She isn't confident whether Christen can also see her feelings through her eyes or not because Christen just doesn't care what Tobin feels. Christen just wants to focus on herself, on what's best for her with no regards given to Tobin. So she grips Alex's waist tighter and squeezes her even closer against her lean body. She needs Alex to anchor her emotionally and physically. Alex seems to be enjoying the warmth her skin brings cause she starts to wrap her right arm too around Tobin and rests her cheek on the side of Tobin's shoulder. This happens while Tobin holds eye contact with Christen. Tobin's hurt enough. She wants Christen to get a taste of that, too. For her to have a bite of what Tobin's been going through for a couple of months now all because of Christen. She wants her to feel the hurt, the betrayal, the rejection, that burning feeling in the chest, that sick feeling in the stomach, the soul-consuming jealousy, the confusion and uncertainty, the self-doubt, and the feeling of being insufficient.

 

Earlier in the evening, Tobin and Alex arrived together in the restaurant. Everybody was already waiting for them though when they walked in. The blue eyed girl had picked her up at the office so they could go together per Tobin's request thru text. She sat on the seat next to Alex so she could keep distance from the tanned girl across the table who did not spare a second of her time greeting them. She's busy. As usual, eyes glued on her phone. She has a floral shirt on, a black flannel on top to keep her from catching cold, dyed pair of skinny jeans, and hair in a bun, baby hairs dangling wild. She isn't in her prettiest but Tobin still thought she glows tonight.

A sick feeling in her stomach halts Tobin from checking out on Christen more. Suddenly, she remembers what happened earlier. Tobin had texted Christen asking if they could meet up somewhere downtown so they could go together to the agreed restaurant where they're dining with friends. She half lied. Truth was, Tobin just wanted to spend time with Christen. It had been days since they last saw each other, since the last exchange of text, tweet, photo comment. Every cell in her body longed for her. Her chest felt heavy and ached more for every passing second she was apart from her. So Tobin had decided it was time to talk. She finally wanted them to discuss the ambiguity between them. Tobin wanted to tell Christen everything she wanted to know. It's time to get rid with the confusion that's eating her up inside. She was ready to expose herself to Christen, to pour her feelings out on her, to tell the words she hasn't told anyone, to take the last step and plunge, to experience free fall, to set her chest free from the chains she wrapped around her heart, to finally offer herself. 

But Christen took a good amount of 4hrs to reply and Tobin knows Christen's face is always on her phone even at work. It shouldn't have taken her that long to text back:

**Christen Press:** _I can't. I have to drop by somewhere for an important business meeting before dinner. Sorry._

 

But Tobin has always been understanding of Christen, always kind and sweet and patient.

**Tobin Heath:** _It's okay. We'll just meet later:)_

She sent Kelley message similar to the one she sent Christen. Hoping the goofball was free. She just had to talk to someone before she bursts, before she makes terrible decisions, and combusts. For the past months, Tobin had a feeling Kelley already knew what was happening between her two closest friends. Some of their friends were probably suspecting something was happening. But none of them knew as much as Kelly. Kelly was there in those nights, and even in those mornings. Kelley had seen things but had kept quiet. Never telling a single soul because she's Kelley--- ever loyal and protective of the people she loves even from their own friends. Kelley was the best person she thought she could talk to next to Christen because Tobin knew Kelley would understand. 

 

**Tobin Heath:** _Kel? You busy? Do you have time come meet me later before dinner?_

**Kelley O'Hara:** _I'm actually meeting up with CP at her favorite coffee shop before dinner. I think Julie's comin, too. Join us?_

_She's just meeting Kelley and Julie? But she said---_

**Tobin Heath:** _For an important business?_

**Kelley O'Hara:** _me? important? business? lol no just coffee before dinner_

_Is she avoiding me?_

**Tobin Heath:** _No Kel it's okay. Alex texted me anyways asking if I can carpool with her going to the restaurant. Guess we'll just see yah there._

She felt pathetic for lying. There was no text from Alex. In fact, she would beg her later to pick her up for dinner. 

**Kelley O'Hara:** _OK, tobito ;)_

 

Tobin and Alex are the biggest losers. Alex finishes 2 platters while Tobin isn't sure of her digits. She just lost count. She crashes piles of piles of blocks and forced to eat leftovers. Fortunately there's only one platter left and the game exhausts and starves them enough that the group decided to stop and eat the rest of the food instead.

Time flies by. It's already past midnight and everybody has an early morning yet the next day. Eventually, they have to call it night and head home. However, they have all agreed to meet after the holiday break in January. Except, Tobin. Tobin isn't coming back in the city any time soon. She's flying out of the country to spend a couple of months away. It isn't for a prolonged holiday break. Neither for work. It's all for personal reasons. She won't be around for quite a time. She doesn't want to leave though without talking to Christen but the night is winding down and time isn't on her side. 

 

They all sit up and start the short walk to the parking lot. Alex is engaged in an animated conversation with Ali. Christen is walking far ahead by the side of Julie while Ash, Kelley, and Allie are in a childish tickling battle. Loud shrieks, laughs, and curses from the trio fill their ears. Tobin smiles. She's going to miss her friends no matter how dumb they are. They reach the line of cars where they parked. They start to bid each other goodbye. Tobin hugs Allie first, then Ash, Ali, Kelley, Syd, and Julie next. It is as if the group has silently agreed to allot the last spot for Christen so the two can have a moment. Tobin hesitates half a second when she looks at her eyes, almost terrified to the point of breaking down. But Tobin doesn't want to assume. Unless she hears it from Christen herself, she doesn't want to believe things thinking it's just all in her head. It's only her--- who's hoping, wishing, waiting, and expecting. She's tired of it. It's not enough that she always tries to read Christen. Tobin for once wants to hear it from Christen herself. She wants her to confess and act on her feelings. Tobin wants to see her fight for what she wants. 

 

Tobin steps forward. Christen meets her halfway, too. The rest of their friends start to bid each other farewells but she knows they are only pretending, acting like they aren't watching the tension and drama happening between her and Christen. Tobin shivers, not sure if it's just the cold December wind that fills the night or if she's actually nervous and shaking. Tobin knows curious eyes are on them. She can feel it. She may not hear it but she knows whispers are passed from ears to ears. She may not see it but she knows silent eye-to-eye conversations are made the longer she stands immobile in front of Christen. She knows the awkward scene and tension give them away already and somewhat confirmed all their friends' suspicions, and maybe trigger them to thinking more. 

Christen bolds out, takes the last step forward and closes the distance between them. She wraps Tobin in a bone crushing hug, holding her tight like her life depends on it. Tobin's muscles stiffen for a moment before she relaxes against the contact. Christen's body is far from Alex's. Christen is warmer. Her scent is nostalgic and brings memories back to Tobin. Their heads perfectly fit well on the space between their necks and shoulders. Her arms are familiar and comforting like home. Tobin thinks she can stay like this for the rest of her life. Christen shifts. Tobin snakes her arms around her waist and pulls Christen against her. They are flushed and don't give a damn what their friends are thinking right now. Tobin gasps when she feels Christen's lips brush her neck. "I'm coming back" Tobin hardly mutters. Her voice husky and shaking. "It's just three months, Chris. I'll be back before you know it. I just need this for myself." Tobin cringes. She herself isn't convinced. She has a feeling she's leaving and losing something behind along the process of finding herself again. That she's letting something slip away. That when she comes back, complete and whole again, nothing is the same anymore.

 

"Come home with me. Tonight. At my place." Christen murmurs against her neck. She whispers it ever softly, careful that nobody overhears her words. Tobin's jaw fixes. "Chris" Tobin loosens her grip, leans back slowly, looks down so she can stare at those green eyes. "I can't." Tobin continues. Christen looks up. Her eyes are fierce but pleading, determined but full of uncertainties. "Spend the night with me." She whispers again. Tobin shakes her head. God knows how much she wants to but not until they talk things out, not until Christen hears her, not until she hears what Christen truly feels, not until she's not just a mere whisper anymore, not until Christen learns to value her enough. Because Tobin knows she deserves more than just to be treated like a silent whisper, a gossip that awaits to be confirmed. Tobin has decided she's done with that and will not settle for anything less. And honestly, she's too broken yet to be bringing herself back in Christen's place. There's too much memories in that room, too many feelings that may break her down once she steps inside; once she breathes in the smell of instant coffee powder on the desk, sees the vodka and water stains on the floor, reads the piles of post its on the walls lightly painted with soft pink like the cotton candy, once she stares at the single bed on the far right corner of the room where she used to wake up and sleep on.

She knows it isn't the right time yet. Tobin is still too fragile. Weak. She needs to be whole again first and heal herself before she can bring herself in the confines of Christen's nest. So she shakes her head no with more resolve this time. She pulls her again once more before she pushes her back slowly but Christen still holds on to her tightly, trying to make the hug last longer. "Chris, Christen. It's getting late. I need to go. Alex is---" Christen jolts and lets go of Tobin. "Are you going home with her?" Christen cuts her off. Her eyes digging into Tobin's and a pang of pain evident in her voice. "She's driving me back home. We drove here together, remember?" Christen shakes her head and chuckles. Tobin doesn't know where this line of conversation is leading to but she has a feeling it's about to start--- the all too familiar nonsense bickering, the pointless questions, the intense glares that can turn into sobs any minute. And Tobin is emotionally exhausted for that at the moment. She won't have it tonight in front of their friends. So she steps back, swiftly turns around to face their friends, smiles at them as genuine as she can show, then waves a hand. "Bye guys! Be safe on your way home." 

How she's able to speak and fake a smile despite the lump in her throat is beyond her understanding. Tobin follows Alex's lead to her car. She doesn't look back. Doesn't want to. She is too weak and doesn't trust herself enough. She gets in the car and Alex drives off the parking lot. Tobin slowly looks at the side mirror. Christen is still standing on her spot, not moving a bit as she watches them leave.

Alex is awkwardly driving in silence. She doesn't even bother asking Tobin to turn the radio on or connect her phone to the cord like she usually does. Tobin looks back at the side mirror. Christen is now out of her vision as Alex turns the car to the left leading to the main road. Tobin takes her phone out from her jeans' side pocket. Her fingers are shaking as she tries to navigate her contacts, passing several familiar names until she sees the one she's promised herself never calling again first. She pauses _shit_ and takes in a deep breath _fuck it_ before she taps the name on her phone's screen. 

 

_Calling, Christen Press..._ The phone rings as Tobin's pulse increases in a rapid rate. 

Tobin shakes her head in disbelief and disappointment. She can't believe she's taking one last push for them to work out. 

_Idiot why are you doing this? Thought you're done with this shit? Fuck it! Promises are made to be broken anyways._

The phone keeps ringing while Tobin fidgets on her seat. She thinks she's gonna piss her pants the longer she waits. 

_Please, just pick the phone up. You don't even have to say a word. Just pick it up. Make me realize I'm making a big mista---_

A beep startles Tobin followed by an all too familiar voice. 

**_Hi, it's Christen, I'm quite not available at the moment but please do leave yo---_ **

Tobin cuts it, drops the call. _Fuck of course it's that goddamn voicemail. Fuck!_ She doesn't want to leave any message. She's done it a hundred times already, same result each time. She gets no answer as if her messages were worthless and gone straight to trash. She shoves her phone inside her bag, leans her head on the passenger seat's cushion, and swallows the massive and sore lump in her throat. She blinks her eyes rapidly a few times. _Don't you dare fucking cry Tobin. _Mouth now agape, she sighs deeply and closes her eyes.__

_She can't say you never tried. You did. Always. She just ain't there, all the damn time._ She mutters internally. 

"Tobs, you okay?" Alex inquires interrupting her thoughts. Her voice a bit shaky yet filled with concern. Tobin almost forgot the girl on the driver's seat. "Yup, all is well, Lex. Just tired." She replies, head not moving and eyes still shut down. Alex only nods and continues to drive the car in eerie silence. Tobin stares outside through the window. Only a few cars occupy the roads this late at night. The world moving slow, the streetlights and bright colorful Christmas decorations almost blinding, a couple of people by the sidewalks braving the cruel December air as small raindrops starting to moisten the window glass. Everybody says Christmas time is the most wonderful time of the year but Tobin can't help feeling alone and empty.


	2. The Forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little flashback from their college days. The girls had a night of fun in their apartment. One thing led to the other and things started to heat up.

Tobin finds herself standing next to Kelley's bed. She's trying to assess what could be the consequences of her actions tonight. She doesn't want to make bad decisions she's going to regret in the future but the alcohol in her system renders her incapable of responsible and wise decision making tonight. She hasn't done this before. Sure she's had had fun stuff back in high school but it's totally different from this one. Those were just _normal_ stuff _normal_ teens do. _This_ is totally not. _But isn't college about having fun and making bad decisions?_

She feels the front of her legs hit the edge of the bed, jolting her out of her reverie and back in the present. She scans the bed again, just checking twice if this is really happening and not just a wicked drunken dream. Her eyes land on Alex right in the middle of the bed. She's wearing a pair of black cotton shorts and thin white tanks that perfectly fit the curve of her waist and the mount of her breasts. She can see Alex's red bra through her thin top. _I like red. Seductive._ Tobin's cheeks heat up and turn pink. She shakes her head and tries to focus on something else. Perhaps something more appropriate. So she checks Alex's entirety instead, which is a bad idea. She's sitting cross-legged, leaning a little to her back while supporting her weight with her right hand planted on the bed. Her left, clumsily untying her long brown silky locks free. It falls perfectly on her shoulder as Alex tilts her head to her right. _God of all mercy. _Tobin silently prays. Her gaze shifts to the rapid rise and fall of Alex's chest. _Is she nervous, too?_ She can't certainly tell. She feels deep blue fierce eyes staring at her. Tobin gulps, swallowing the gasp that is threatening to escape. She sees determination, no hints of hesitation as she's captivated by Alex's eyes. She looks encouraging, supporting, welcoming. It is as if she's silently communicating that it's fine, there's nothing to worry, she's got her. This ignites something inside of Tobin. __

_If Alex is up to it, I'm in!_

She examines Alex more. _God isn't she lovely._

A strong tap coming from behind snaps her off from her deep musing. "Tobs! Come on. Do I have to show you how it's done?" She hears Ash taunts. Tobin rips her gaze off Alex and glares at Ash. She's now moving across the bed, leaning to her right against the side of a closet, expectantly watching her to initiate a move. Tobin hears laughters echo inside the room. She's now suddenly aware of her surroundings and her friends' presence and their foggy eyes waiting for heated actions to unfold.

___"No, I'm good. I've done this before." She lies. She doesn't want to look inexperienced in front of her friends and if she's to be honest, she wants this with Alex. Ash rolls her eyes, "Then, what's taking you a lifetime, dude?" A little annoyance in her voice now._ _ _

___"It's just that..." Tobin trails. _"Just that I lied and never done this before and ugh it's Alex. What if I'm not skilled enough for her liking and---"__ _ _

___"Just what?" Julie cuts her inner thoughts off this time. She's growing impatient, too._ _ _

___"Hey guys, easy there on Tobin." Kelley comes to her rescue. Tobin releases a breath she's holding on. "This is supposed to be fun. No pressure, kay?" Kelley continues. She's comfortably lying on Christen's bed which is only a few feet away from her own. She's resting half of her body on Christen's headboard, her legs all sprawled out above the sheets, there's a glint in her eyes as she flashes a mischievous smile on her face._ _ _

___"How about..." Kelley lifts herself up and scoots closer to Christen who's sitting on the far edge of the bed. "...how about Chris and I go first? Mmm?" Kelley reaches her hand to Christen's neck, urging her to come close the gap between them. Tobin isn't sure if it's just the alcohol but Christen meets Kelley's mouth without resistance. The kiss is bold and full of urgency. Their tongues dance and battle each other for dominance. Christen grips Kelley's waist and pulls her on her back. She's tracing Kelley's curves with her long robust demanding fingers. She moves her left hand up and cups Kelley's breast, earning a moan from the freckled girl on top. Kelley's hands are on Christen's sides, supporting her weight above so she's not totally flushed against her. But Christen is seeking for more. Her right hand now rests on Kelley's ass and squeezes, massages it ever firmly. Kelley moans louder this time but urgently breaks the kiss, much to Christen's dismay._ _ _

___Both are now panting and smiling at each other as Christen runs her hands up and down Kelley's back. Kelley gives her one last chaste kiss before popping up and looking at Tobin with devilish grin and hooded eyes. But a strong grip on her bicep leads Tobin down the bed. Ash is now suddenly standing by the bedside again. Her strong, muscular hand on Tobin's head and the other on Alex's. Tobin feels Ash slowly thrusts her close to Alex whose face now just inches away from her. Tobin tries to steady her breathing, tries to recall the techniques she's learned from her make out sessions in the library or at the back of the school building with her past flings in high school.___

_Kissing a girl is all the same as kissing a boy._ She tells herself.

 _Oh man was I wrong._ It's far way better. 

She doesn't see fireworks going off in the background and the world doesn't slow down either like in cliche chick flicks but she likes the feeling of Alex's lips on hers. They're soft and tender and a little chapped. Delicate but firm and bold. They taste like vanilla but sweeter and more satisfying, more intoxicating, more addicting. Ash hands let go, giving them the liberty to explore more. Alex runs her tongue ever so softly against Tobin's lips, requesting for an entrance which Tobin grants immediately, wanting to taste Alex more. Unlike Kelley and Christen's, there's no urgency between Alex and Tobin. They take their time slow, savoring each second, engraving each memory in their minds. Their tongues are hot, swirling and taking turns tasting each other's mouth. They both release a lustful moan when Alex starts sucking Tobin's tongue. Tobin grips the back of Alex's head tighter, encouraging her to go on, to give her more. But she feels a pull on her waist from behind, breaking her mouth from Alex's. _What the fuck!_

"Come over here." Kelley grabs her by the waist toward Christen's bed. Tobin looks back at Alex, eyes hooded with arousal and want. She wants to get back to kissing her and resume pleasuring the blue-eyed beauty but she's taken by surprise as Ash crawls next to Alex and kisses her hard with passion. Alex stiffens at the contact but kisses back once she's figured what's happening. Ash is aggressive, touching and kissing Alex in all places. Tobin feels a rush of heat in her chest and tears her gaze away just before Ash pushes forward and has Alex on her back.

She feels being led on to the other bed though. Kelley guides her down and just as how Ash "officiates" her kiss with Alex, Kelley cups her chin and brings her to Christen's mouth. This kiss is different but just the same as well. Christen's lips are as soft and tender as Alex's. They are sweet but with a hint of bitterness from the alcohol or from the mugs of coffee she's had early in the afternoon. But Christen's mouth is far from gentle and patient. It's sucking and biting and rough like it wants to leave bruises on her lips. And for some weird reason, it's turning Tobin on. Christen wraps her hands around Tobin's neck and pulls her down the bed on to her back. Tobin breaks from the kiss to gasp for air. Breathing has become difficult. Christen shifts her head and moves to kissing her cheek then the edge of her jaw, down to her neck. She bites and sucks and nips on Tobin's bare skin. Tobin grunts softly, an ache seeking for attention is growing between her thighs. Christen nudges Tobin's legs apart and slots her own. She untangles her arms around Tobin's neck and wraps them instead on her waist, guiding her slow and steady at first against her thigh. Tobin can feel the heat on her core eating her up and burning her alive. Christen's determined mouth is back on hers. It's seeking for more, searching, consuming every taste. Tobin places her hands on top of Christen's on her waist and grips it tightly as she grinds on Christen's thighs harder and faster. 

"Oh god! Fuck! Chris! Fuck" Tobin uncontrollably cries out on Christen's mouth. 

She hears moans and curses and explicits but Tobin is too immersed in the sensation and experience that she can't determine whether it's hers or Christen's. She's close. She can feel her release any second now, that all too familiar clenching of her walls, the tightening of her muscles, the rapid increase of her pulse, the feeling of losing all logic and control, the rush of blood in her clit that elicits both pain and pleasure, the wetness of her folds, the bursting sensation in her core. Tobin feels she's on the edge, Christen pushing her. _This is it._

Tobin breaks the kiss and bites down on Christen's shoulder to minimize the incoming scandalous cries.

"Yes, Tobin! Come for me!" Christen urges her behind labored breaths.

"I'm so close, Chris! Oh my god! I'm---" 

Just then an unexpected and loud fire alarm gets off and bolts them all from their current positions followed by violent knocks and bangs and beatings on their front door. "Anybody inside?!" A husky male voice shouts from the other side. "There's a fire breaking in on this building floor. Evacuate the premises now!" He continues.

___"Well, it's kinda hot in here already!" Kelley shouts back earning laughs and chuckles. Tobin pushes herself off Christen but not breaking eye-contact. Hazel brown eyes to greyish green orbs. There's something in there that Tobin can't point at, can't figure yet. She drags her stare off the dark haired girl and scans the other bed. Alex is now sitting on the edge of Kelley's bed, fixing herself. Tobin glares at her intently, urging her to look up. She's surprised when Alex sits up in a swift motion, eyes blank and far from Tobin, and leaves the room in a haste without looking back._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments. Express your disgust and distaste or be a cool reader and leave constructive comments below. Also, have I ever mentioned 70% of this story happened in real life?


	3. El Clasico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens the morning after. This is kinda just a filler but sets the tone for what Preath and Talex are gonna be like for the next few chapters.

The morning after, Tobin wakes up to a sharp sting in her temples. She squeezes her eyes shut and grinds her teeth. It's like something is drilling holes in each side of her skull. _I'm never drinking again._ Tobin stirs and tries to wiggle her way out from the pile of unfamiliar sheets and sprawled pillows that are hot and prickly on her skin. She's internally judging whoever owns the bed she's currently in and has slept on. Then it dawns on her. _Where the fuck am I?_ She turns her head to the other side of the bed and sees a stationary figure of Ash whose back on her. She looks up to the ceiling and covers her mouth with her hands then releases a deep sigh. Relief washes over her. She's been roommates with Ash for years, they have seen each other both clothed and naked before. There's no way in hell she'll have her friend's features mistaken for someone else. Tobin shakes her head and smiles, glad it's just her friend she has spent the night with in bed. She reaches Ash's shoulder and shakes her. The short haired tattooed girl remains motionless, still oblivious to Tobin's attempt of waking her up. Tobin tries again with more force, gripping her shoulder now but to no avail. The throbbing and pounding in her temples worsen. She just wanna leave right now and get back in the comforts of her own bed, take a shower and Advil or maybe they can drop by to her favorite cafe first on their way and grab some mouthwatering vanilla ice cream cinnamon roll. So she shakes Ash once more and when she still doesn't get any sign of her friend moving, Tobin is left with no choice but to do the extremes. She shifts and moves her legs just behind Ash's back then with one swift solid motion kicks her friend off the bed. A loud thud followed by a stream of explicit words coming from the body below and a fit of laughter filled the room.

Ash gets up briskly off the floor. "What the fuck's wrong with you!" She grabs a pillow and throws it at Tobin who ducks to cover herself from the assault. Tobin hasn't recovered yet from her laughing spree, forgetting her hangover for a second before it makes itself known again. "Hey cool, man! I've been trying to wake you up in a civilized non-violent manner but you slept like a log and my hangover is getting worse. I had no choice." Tobin explains to her friend but she gets another pillow thrown in her face instead, a little weaker than the first one. "And you think mine isn't killing me? Asshole." Ash rolls her eyes. "Whatever, so umm dude, care to explain where we are? Unless we've totally lost our minds, I don't remember our room being like this." She gestures to the vibrant red paint on the walls, the motorbike posters plastered everywhere, and the empty pizza boxes fallen on the bedroom floor. Ash laughs. "Be nice. Seriously, you don't remember last night?" Tobin's brows furrow and a pout contorts her chin. Of course she remembers vacating their apartment due to a fire breaking out in their building. She remembers going to the nearest club later with their friends to get more wasted. They danced along and against bodies of sweaty drunk strangers and drown shots after shots of shots, not caring at all about their apartment and all their valuables they left inside probably already getting caught on fire. And for fuck's sake, of course she remembers the scenes before that, before the fire alarm got off and the panic banging on their front door literally blue balled her. A rush of images flood her memory lane and grunts and moans from familiar voices tickle her ears. Beads of sweat start to moisten her forehead, her colorless neck turns into a shade of red, and she shuts her eyes trying to shake the memories off. Ash examines her carefully and laughs out loud with a tone of disbelief and mockery. "Just before where your thoughts lead you to, nothing happened between us. Dude, gross." Ash fakes throwing up in total disgust. Tobin chuckles. She can't agree more. Yeah Ash is hot and girls dig her but she's not into inked chicks. She likes--- _Wait...I'm not even sure I'm into "chicks" inked or not!_ She internally corrects herself.

"I know. And for the record, I'm equally grossed out." She internally squirms.

Tobin sits up and starts fixing herself. She runs her fingers through her tangled hair and smooths it as best she could, only to realize later she still looks tragically disheveled. The hair tie she usually wraps around her wrist every day is currently missing. _Crap!_ She feels her skinny ripped jeans, testing her luck. She sighs deep finding one tie in the safety of her left side pocket. She wraps her hair in a bun with a few baby hairs left hanging wild. "You haven't answered me though. Where's this? Can we head home now?"

"You wanted to get inked last night and begged for my help." Ash provides but it only adds to Tobin's confusion. "That doesn't answer my ques---wait what I wanted tattoo? Did I get..." She checks her arms and legs and prays if she does have it on her skin at least drunk Tobin chose a cool tat design. _Just not a skull. Not a rose. Or whatever ugly shit._ She looks back at Ash when she finds nothing. "You might wanna check your..." Ash gestures to the space between her thighs. She freezes, eyes wide with horror. She immediately unbuttons her jeans and prepares herself but before she runs the zipper down, Ash laughs out loud again. "Dude, I'm kidding. You wanted one but you passed out just shortly after we arrived here. I was too drunk to drive us back home so my friend, the tattoo artist, offered we stay the night here in his place."

"So I didn't? I don't have?" Relief fills her chest. "Yup, now come on. Let's get home." Ash grabs her phone on the bedside table and walks toward the door. "So I was that drunk, huh?" Tobin chuckles as she follows Ash out the room.

 

They walk in the apartment to a Kelley O'Hara unsophisticatedly sprawled out on the couch, mouth agape, rumpled hair covering half her face. "Now, what a lady we have here." Ash mocks and moves beside the couch. She takes her pack of cigarettes from behind her jeans and takes a stick out, puts it in to one of Kelley's nostrils, and lights it up. "Perfect!" Then takes her phone and poses for selfies with drunk smoking Kelley in the background. Tobin feels she's going to burst from laughing. She walks forward and squats just below Ash. She can't miss this opportunity. This is to good to miss out. Ash takes a dozen photos more, reminding herself to send them later to their group chat.

Tobin gets up, a smile still plastered on her face when all of a sudden Alex in black skinny jeans and dark red university hoodie on, emerges from the hallway, a tall lean gorgeous guy trailing her. The room falls in awkward silence as the two head to the front door and exit without giving one damn glance at Ash and Tobin. Ash clears her throat catching Tobin's attention that's focused on the closed door. "Who's that?" Ash mouths as if Alex and her guy can hear her from outside. Tobin shrugs. She honestly doesn't know. There's hundreds of things running in her head. She hasn't seen him before. Never. Not with Alex or with anyone she knows. Until this morning. She feels her hangover coming back and rubs her temples to soothe the sting. Then an inviting mouthwatering smell of fried bacon fills the room. Ash rushes to the kitchen like a savage caveman leaving Tobin behind. She shouts, "Whoever you are, you're god-sent! Tobin's gonna shower you with kisses!"

Tobin takes the stick off Kelley's nose and stomps it on the floor before following Ash to the kitchen, chuckling and shaking her head. True, she's famished that she might probably make out or maybe even marry this angel frying bacon in the morning. She finds Ash on a stool, a glass half full of orange juice in her left hand, the other shoving a bacon strip in her mouth. "Kiss her." Ash commands and points across the room. Christen is balancing a tray of eggs while holding the fridge's door. She's grinning, wide and conducive, revealing her perfect white teeth to Tobin. "Scrambled?" Christen inquires. She's wearing a gray sweatpants and a thin white tank that fits every curve of her body. Tobin gulps. Christen's erect nipples are visible against the fabric. _Of course, she doesn't have a bra on._ She remembers last night on Christen's bed, Christen's soft yet eager chapped lips on hers, her hot tongue inside Tobin's mouth dominating her own, the moan she made when she bit her lip a little hard, the grip of Christen's hand squeezing her ass, pushing her thighs faster and deeper to hers. Tobin turns red and hot and honestly a little turned on. Christen raises her brows and clears her throat when Tobin remains silent yet eyes fixed on her and on her breast to be exact. Tobin scratches the back of her neck and grins, embarrassed she's caught checking her out. She lazily drags her gaze to Ash who's intently watching them while munching her second bacon strip. They locked eyes. Brown to brown. Ash smirks with an amused, almost entertained face. "Definitely." Tobin mutters just as she looks back at Christen and winks.

The rest of the day passes by surprisingly easy. None of them mentions about the previous night. They have silently agreed not to bring it up and pretend it never happened. Tobin is in the dark living room watching a match between Real Madrid and Barcelona when Christen walks in with a bowl of popcorn. Tobin shifts and makes space for Christen so she can scoot beside her and share her food. Christen places the bowl on Tobin's lap and rests her head by the side of Tobin's broad athletic shoulder. Tobin peeps at the woman. Her eyes are on the tv, legs crossed on the couch, her left hand reaching for popcorns. She's warm and soft. Tobin moves her arm and snakes it behind Christen. She wraps the girl and scoots her even deeper to her. "I'm a good to snuggle." Tobin explains, earning a giggle from the other girl.

Tobin is relieved there is not an ounce of uneasiness between them. After their interesting night she thought they would perhaps fall uncomfortable around each other but things gone a complete 360 degree turn. Christen and her never felt more relaxed and cozy in their company.

When they finished breakfast this morning, Tobin offered to do the dishes which Ash gladly accepted and left immediately to their room. Christen chose to stay and hang more. "Chris, you don't have to. I got this already." Tobin protested when Christen started picking the plates off the table. "You know me, Tobs. And we both know you." Christen remarked, pointing the fork at Tobin's direction across the table. "You'll end up breaking more plates and glasses than what we have if you're left alone here." Tobin's eyes gone wide in disbelief and horror, her hand gripping the fabric on her chest, pretending to be offended. She sat up from her chair and stared down at Christen. "Fine, you may stay and help. But Chris..." She trailed and gave Christen a fixed serious glare before she continued. "I'm the boss here."

"Oh my god, Chris! Christen! Fuck!" Tobin screamed. "Tobin!" Christen cried out. Twenty minutes later, the kitchen was now filled with loud curses and rumbling. Tobin had managed to break three plates, a glass, and even a plastic container. "I swear I was just trying to balance them so I could put them back in the cabinet but it became wiggly and they slipped off my hands." She was rambling, trying to explain what really happened. Christen just shook her head and went straight to the stockroom. She came back and brought a pair of gloves, a brush, and a trash bin. She set the brush and bin down beside Tobin and moved closer to her. They were now inches apart. She grabbed Tobin's right hand and started putting the glove on. Tobin had fallen silent. Her heart running a mile a second and she knew she's turning red. Christen met Tobin's stare. "Clean that up before it harms anyone." Her eyes were green and alluring. She took Tobin's other hand and put the other glove on. She slowly leaned forward. Her warm breath hovering along the length of Tobin's neck. "And Tobin, be careful." She whispered, then bit Tobin's earlobe ever so softly before leaving the room.

 

They continue silently watching the match. The occasional brushing of their warm slender fingers in the bowl becomes more frequent. She feels Christen's right arm snakes behind her and wraps her waist. She finds the hem of Tobin's shirt and draws languid circles on the exposed skin. Tobin is a ball of fire in just mere seconds and she can't shake off the warm needy throbbing between her thighs. She sniffs the side of Christen's head and ghost kisses it, unable to control herself any more. Christen, eyes still fixed on the tv, runs her hand under the hem of Tobin's shorts and squeezes hard. They're now both burning with desire. Christen takes the bowl off Tobin's lap and sets it down on the floor, her eyes still focused on what she's watching. She snuggles deeper into Tobin and rests her free hand on Tobin's chest. Tobin shuts her eyes off when she feels Christen starts to slowly apply meaningful pressure on her chest. Tobin moans when Christen becomes bolder and massages her left breast. The tv erupts in loud cheers as Ronaldo scores but Tobin can't care less about the game. She can't care less with what's happening in the rest of the world. Ronaldo and his squad could beat up Barcelona by a dozen points and Tobin would still not pay a damn single fuck. This, right here between her and Christen is the real El Clasico.

Christen finds a comforting rhythm and switches from one breast to the other. Tobin lifts her head up in ecstasy. "Chris" a moan, whispered like a prayer, escapes her mouth and emboldens Christen even more. She stops the rhythmic caresses and ops to small quick pinches on Tobin's hardened nipple instead. "Oh god. Fuck!" Tobin groans as Christen tweaks her nipple relentlessly. The pinches are a mix of pleasure and pain and it's driving Tobin to the edge. Then the front door blasts open. Tobin opens her eyes in panic and finds Alex, carrying paper bags and still in her clothes this morning. Her deep blue piercing eyes land on Tobin's and Christen's figures on the couch. She squints her eyes, somewhat studying the scene in front of her. Christen on the other hand remains snuggled to Tobin and inattentive. She doesn't take her eyes off from the tv. Her hand that was pleasuring Tobin's breasts now innocently resting on her lap.

Alex finally rips her gaze off from the couch and walks toward the kitchen. Christen sneakily moves her hand back on Tobin's chest. "Hey, behave." She warns her. They hear Alex coming back and Christen takes her hand off again. Alex settles on the vacant seat, a blue Gatorade in her hand. "Madrid is winning?" Alex asks to no one in particular, her voice full of annoyance, her eyes locked on the tv.

"Yeah, I guess so." Tobin cringes at how lame her response sounds even to her own ears. "You guess so? Are you even watching?" Alex snaps. She glares at Tobin and takes a long sip of her Gatorade. When she gets no response other than a nod, she pushes herself up. "I'm going to watch in my room." Then she walks briskly and disappears to the hallway, not even caring if Tobin or Christen responds.

"Tobin, you weren't." Christen teases. 

"Weren't what?" Tobin's confused for a while. 

"You weren't watching." Christen smirks then giggles. Tobin's cheeks blush and her body heats up when it dawns on her what Christen meant. 

"Yeah, I wasn't. I'm sorry." Guilt stirs in her. How can she let herself be distracted while watching El Classico? 

"No, babe. You're not." Christen says, sounding so sure. Tobin shakes her head and smirks. "Yeah, I'm not." They both chuckle. _Wait did she just call me babe?_ Her thought is cut off by Christen's warm naughty hand crawling back up to her heaving chest, this time fondling her bare aroused nipple from under her shirt. Christen's eyes still fixed on the game, never leaving the tv screen. Her fingers however have minds of their own, torturing Tobin in the best way possible. Tobin shuts her eyes close and bites her lower lip hard, trying to muffle moans that are threatening to escape. _No, Madrid isn't winning. I am._

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments. Doesn't really matter if it's violent or discouraging or both.


End file.
